


Cliche

by Lotsofimagines



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert, harry potter imagines, hp imagines, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 18:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5216747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotsofimagines/pseuds/Lotsofimagines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the most cliche situation, falling for your best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cliche

Y/N couldn't exactly remember when she became friends with the Weasley twins, but she does remember a lot of the thing they pulled her into. She remembers when they would drag her along through the hidden tunnels through out Hogwarts, she remembers when she would stay at the Borrow for the summer and she would watch them prank Percy and Ron, and she remembers exactly when she started having developing feelings towards Fred. 

It was completely cliche for her to fall for her best friend, but despite others saying he was childish and couldn't keep his attention on anything for longer than ten seconds she didn't care. She didn't care what people said about her and her two best friends, they were inseparable, and were known around the school as the Three Musketeers; a name given to them by Hermione. The name followed them around as did the gossip and rumors started by fellow classmates. 

But now the Tri-Wizard Tournament and the Yule Ball was all anyone could seem to talk about. Instead of O.W.L.S, the house cup, and the quidditch cup there was talk about who everyone thought was going to win the tournament and who was going to the ball with who. 

Now Y/N really didn't care who was going with who, or who she thought was going to win the tournament; well that's what she told Fred and George. To be honest she would like to go to the ball but with Fred and George always around no one would attempt to talk to her, but that wouldn't matter since the only person she wanted to go with only saw her as a friend. It was such a cliche scenario, falling for your best friend. 

"So Y/N, has anyone asked you to the ball?" Hermione asked her over breakfast. Now Y/N couldn't lie and say someone has because them Fred and George will ask who and then they'll turn into over protective blokes, and no one really wants that. So she just shock her head pouring herself some more pumpkin juice. Hermione just stared wide eyed and open mouthed at her. 

"Bloody hell. If Y/N can't get a date then how can we Harry?" She heard Ron mumble. Y/N wanted to say something, or throw something at him but fought against it and stood up to walk out of the Great Hall. No one tried to stop her, and since they were on holiday she couldn't go to class so she settled for the Gryffindor common room. 

* * *

  
Sitting in front of the fire Y/N thought back to one of her first summers at the Borrow. She was nervous, not only was it the first time she would be meeting the entire Weasley family but it was right about the time that she started discovering her true feelings for Fred. She ended up staying in Ginny's room and becoming fast friends with the youngest Weasley. It was about half way through the summer when Y/N was confronted by Ginny; for someone so young she had seen the way Y/N looked at her brother. 

"Hey Y/N..." Hermione's voice startled her out of her memories, making her face the younger girl. "I'm sorry for what Ron said earlier, he doesn't really watch what he's saying."

"It's OK Hermione. Fred and George are the same way. Can't really remember how many times I've scolded them for saying things they shouldn't have" Y/N chuckled at this, but Hermione stayed silent. 

"But that's not way I'm here actually." She looked at the fire avoiding looking Y/N in the eye. "Now please don't be mad at Ginny, I forced her to tell me." 

"Hermione, what did she tell you?" Y/N's voice was hard and cold, but she isn't one to tell others what she's feeling so for Ginny to know about how she felt about Fred and now for Hermione to know was more than she could take. 

"It's not that bad. I mean there's still time for you to ask him if you really want to go with him..." 

"No Hermione, there isn't any time left. He asked Angelia yesterday in front of me. So what am I supposed to do? Walk up to him and tell him that I have feelings for him and I have since third year?" 

It was a lot for her to admit out loud, and especially in front of another person. Now Y/N waited for Hermione to say something, anything but the only thing she heard was a gasp then a chuckle. Not two seconds after she heard that did George step into the common room. Now some people can't tell the twins apart but she could, and she could also tell that this was bad, very, very bad. 

"George, what the hell are you doing here?" Y/N asked staring wide eyed at him. She was panicking, there wasn't much the twins kept from each other and she didn't know if he would keep this to himself. 

"Well I came to check on my friend, see if she was OK after storming out of breakfast." He was teasing her, she could tell by the mischievous grin on his lips that nothing good was going to come out from this. "But I come up here to hear that she's got a crush on my brother." 

Now Y/N liked to believe she was able to keep calm under stress, she had to be able to with as much trouble the twins dragged her into. But right now with Hermione and George looking at her and knowing what she felt for her friend nearly pushed her over the edge. So there she sat, in front of the fire her jaw tight and eyes watering with her secret coming out that she realized it was pointless to try and hide it anymore, it was all falling apart anyway. 

"Hermione, can you let me and George talk alone for a minute." It was less of a question than a request, so when the portrait closed behind her Y/N looked over at him to see the grin hadn't left his face. 

"You know Y/N, I've always questioned the guys you've gone out with and what you saw in them. But now I know that you've been trying to get over dear old Fred." 

"Shut up George, just shut up." Y/N tried her hardest not to cry, she tried to keep from breaking down but she wasn't successful; she had reached her breaking point. "Just forget this every happened, and promise me you won't tell Fred." 

"But let me just...." 

"No George, promise me." 

"I promise." 

Y/N just nodded and left the common room. She had a feeling that something was going to go wrong, something was going to come back and bite her in the ass. But at this moment she didn't care, she just wanted to be left alone, to get away from everyone. 

* * *

  
Christmas at Hogwarts was Y/N's favorite time, the feast and the alone time when most everyone was gone was something she looked forward to. But this Christmas was different, there were more people staying at Hogwarts this year and the Yule Ball was happening on Christmas day. Now she wasn't to down about the amount of people staying nor was she still upset about Hermione and George knowing about how she felt for Fred, she was nervous about the ball and how she would handle it. 

After talking with Ginny and some other of her not so close friends, she realized that the ball was a once and a life time opportunity and she couldn't let it slip through her fingers. So with a little planning Y/N and Lee Jordan were going together. It wasn't too bad, Y/N and Lee were friends, and Lee owed her a favor anyway. 

"You know I don't think I've ever seen you in a dress before." Hermione tried to calm Y/N's nerves as they walked towards the Great Hall. 

"I know." After that half-assed, awkward attempt at a conversation no one else spoke until after they met up with their dates. 

* * *

  
It was after everyone watched the champions dance with their partners and Y/N made one to many unnecessary trips to the punch bowl, did her and Lee actually dance. It wasn't the perfect slow dance, they were stumbling over each others feet and laughing at stories, in all it was a good night. 

"You know Fred's been looking at you all night." Lee whispered to her before twirling her. She sneaked a quick glance over to him to see him dancing with Angelia but his eyes where trained on her. She couldn't read what he was feeling but by the look he was sending her it wasn't too good. 

"Guess he's shocked that I'm in a dress." Y/N shrugged looking away from Fred to flash Lee a smile.  
They stayed at the ball for what felt like hours, they stayed until they were the last ones in the Great Hall. For a night that started out full of nerves and doubt it ended as close to perfect as Y/N would get. 

"Good night Lee. I'll see you tomorrow." Y/N told him, waving him off as he walked to his room. 

She smiled to herself and sat in an arm chair in front of the fire thinking over the night. I mean sure she didn't go with the guy she wanted to but she did go with someone she could have fun with; and sure maybe the night went better than she thought it would. But She wouldn't do anything different to change tonight. 

"You look happy." She jumped at the voice, about to yell at the person for scaring the shit out of her but she turned and saw George looking at her with a smug grin. 

"It was a good night." She told him simply looking back at the fire. 

"You know if you wanted Fred and I wouldn't appose to you going out with Lee." 

"Lee's a great guy, but I couldn't. It wouldn't go anywhere, I'd be leading him along." 

"Because of how you feel about Fred." Y/N just nodded, not looking at him. "Maybe that's what you need. Someone to get your mind off of him."

"That's the thing George, I can't get him out of my mind. He's been my friend since first year and I had to be the one to fall for her best friend." She ranted, trying not to wake everyone in the tower. 

Before George could say anything his twin stepped into the common room, a shell shocked expression on his face. 

' _Shit, shit, son of a bitch_ ' ran through Y/N's mind. He had heard them, heard how she felt about him. Shit. 

"Y/N...." he started, but he couldn't finish there were to many emotions running through his head. Fred took a breath before nodding towards his brother, who quickly left the two of them alone. "Look I'm sorry but Angelia and I..." 

"No you don't have to explain Fred. I knew you wouldn't feel the same way." She gave him a small sad smile before grabbing her heels and walking to her dorm.

  
"Good night Fred." She told him before turning away, trying to hide her tears from him; but he'd seen them.


End file.
